


I'll be watching you

by Yulaty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PekoPeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/gifts).



**_Always_** rushing in.  
I know your every move before you even think it.  
Always have.  
Always will.

 

เมื่อการเผชิญหน้าเป็นสิ่งที่หลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้ ตัวเลือกเดียวที่เหลืออยู่ก็คือต้องปะทะ

การเคลื่อนไหวของอีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่สิ่งที่คาดเดาไดลยาก แต่สิ่งที่เป็นปัญหาคือความเร็ว เซรุ่มนั่นทำให้คู่ต่อสู้ของเขามีความเร็วมนุษย์ทั่วไปหลายเท่าตัว เขาคิดไปพร้อมกับที่ใช้มือทั้งสองสาดกระสุนใส่อดีตคนคุ้นเคยในเครื่องแบบที่แปลกตาออกไปแต่ถึงอย่างไรใบหน้าใต้หน้ากากนั้นก็ยังชัดเจนอยู่ในความทรงจำของเขา ไม่มีวันลบเลือน

คนทรยศ  
คนที่ทำให้เขากลายเป็นแบบนี้

โดยปกติแล้วเมื่อกระสุนหมด สิ่งที่รีปเปอร์มักจะทำคือโยนทิ้งแล้วหยิบกระบอกใหม่ แต่ไม่ใช่กับครั้งนี้ หลังจากที่ต่างคนต่างโจมตีกันและกันด้วยกระสุนปืนมาพักใหญ่จนหมดแม็กและไม่อยากจะเสียเวลากับการโหลดกระสุน เขาสองคนพุ่งเข้าหากัน ต่อสู้ด้วยมือเปล่าตัวต่อตัว

ร่างกายที่เป็นควันทำให้รีปเปอร์ถือไพ่เหนือกว่า

โซลเจอร์เสียหลักเมื่อรอยกระสุนถากที่ขาถูกกระทบกระเทือนหนักจนทำให้แผลที่ไม่ร้ายแรงเหมือนจะปริแตก รีปเปอร์ไม่ปล่อยให้โอกาสนั้นลหลุดมือ เขาหยิบช็อทกันคู่ใจออกมา ทำลายมือทั้งสองข้างของบุรุษผู้ครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นที่ยกย่อง เคยเป็นเพื่อน เป็นคู่หู เป็นคนรัก

ร่างในชุดดำกดเท้าเหยียบอกคู่ต่อสู้ ปลายกระบอกปืนประทับลงตรงกึ่งกลางของไวเซอร์ เรือนผมสีบลอนด์สว่างเปื้อนเขม่าควันและเลือด

 

เขารู้  
เขารู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเคลื่อนไหวยังไง จะเหวี่ยงหมัดแบบไหนเพื่อรุก จะก้าวเท้าข้างใดถอยเพื่อตั้งรับ เขารู้ เพราะเขาเป็นคนสอนทั้งหมดนั่นให้แจ็คมากับมือ เราต่อสู้เคียงกันมานานมากพอจะทำให้เกเบรียลจดจำเทคนิคและกลยุทธ์ที่อีกฝ่ายมีได้

เขามองคนที่นอนหายใจหอบ แค่นหัวเราะ ใช้ปลายกระบอกปืนตบแก้มช้ำม่วงเบา ๆ

“I’m watching you, _Soldier._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
